


Home

by MsNJS



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsNJS/pseuds/MsNJS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments in a relationship...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Verse 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [31 Days of Nagron - August Challenge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/473922) by [Slone_Karu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slone_Karu/pseuds/Slone_Karu). 



> So I heard Home by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros about a week ago and loved it! I’m not a folk girl but something about the simple lyrics over a guitar jangle and whistle was SO charming. It really reminded me of a true love song. Then of course I read and loved 31 Days of Nagron by Slone_Karu. So this came about….
> 
> This is my first songfic and drabbles, so judge lightly. Also the drabbles are not in chronological order

“Babe call my phone, I can’t find it.”

“Okay…. Didn’t you just have it?” Nasir asked, sitting on the kitchen counter with a huge cup of Earl Grey.

“Yeah…. I can’t…” Agron began to say but trailed off when he started to rip the pillows from the couch. He was, as usual, late for work. Nasir just shook his head at his forgetful, frustrated love and dialed his number.

Nasir heard a low whistle somewhere in the kitchen and jumped off the counter to search for the source. The whistle got louder as Nasir neared the refrigerator. He opened the refrigerator and saw Agron’s iphone buzzing on the top shelf.

‘Hooommmee! Let Me come Home,’ sounded from its speakers. Nasir stared at it in awe and confusion. It… was… _folk_ music! FOLK!

”Ahh, you found it!” Agron said suddenly, appearing from their bedroom.

“What the hell is this?” Nasir turned to him shocked, shoving the phone in his face like it was a naked picture of another man.

“What?” Agron asked apprehensively.

“My ringtone?!?” Nasir asked. “When did you change it? And what is it?”

“Why you so worked up?”

“It’s folk!” Nasir reiterated.

Agron laughed. “I heard it a couple days ago on Pandora and I fucking love it!”

“Okkkaay. But why is it my ringtone?”

“Have you ever heard it?”

“IT’S. FOLK.” Nasir said tight lipped, making Agron laugh again. He just shook his head at his haughty lover. ‘Anything BUT Country’, was always Nasir’s motto.

Agron kissed him. “Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros Home, read the lyrics, before you dismiss it, cause it’s us and exactly how I feel.” Agron smiled and kissed Nasir again, before he left for work.

As soon as Agron left Nasir went to search the song…..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**Alabama, Arkansas, I do love my ma and pa, Not that way that I do love you**

“Nasir! Think about this,” his mother pleaded with him through her tears. Seeing her cry broke his heart and ‘disgracing’ his parents gut punched him BUT he finally found the courage to tell his parents about himself, about him and Agron. His blood was on fire with bravery, anger and relief. He couldn't back down or recant.

“Do you know what people will say? What will happen to our reputation if people find out,” his mother wailed at him. “We cannot stand for this!”

“Nor support it!" His father said, standing abruptly. "If you choose this life, to be with him, we will no longer support you. Your education, your car, your trust fund, ALL of it will be gone if you choose this… this… Haraam!” His father spit the word out.

Nasir knelt down to his father but looked him dead in the eye. “Om, Abi, I beg your forgiveness for lying and deceiving you, but I cannot ask it for this. This is NOT wrong….

++

Later that night Nasir was curled up with a pillow, his body jerking slightly from sobbing.

“Heeyy,” Agron said softly, molding his body to Nasir’s. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Nasir sniffed. “I love my mom and dad,” he said as he wiped a tear from his cheek. “But not the way that I do love you.”

 

**Holy moley, me oh my, you’re the apple of my eye, Girl, I've never loved one like you.**

“Apple of my eye? Is he serious?” Nasir asked annoyed at the love confession on the 2 hour movie Agron had forced him to watch.

“Yes, what's wrong with that?”

“One it’s corny as fuck and two I think the apple of your eye is supposed to be your offspring.”

“ _You’re_ the apple of my eye.” Agron said with a grin, knowing it would annoy Nasir.

Nasir scoffed and rolled his eyes. “That makes me want to hurl.”

“Except you actually love it.” Agron quipped.

“If you say so.”

“Nasir, you’re a romantic deep, deep, DEEP down, I know it. I’ll bring it out.”Agron said before kissing him on the cheek.

“Good luck with that!”

++

A week later Nasir received a large box at his office. It was wrapped in beautiful solid gold paper with a huge multi-colored bow. He eyed the thing suspiciously. It wasn’t his birthday, Valentines, Christmas, anniversary or anything. All the women 'ooo-ed' and awed over the packaging alone. He closed the door behind him and called Agron.

“What is this?” Nasir asked immediately, forgoing formalities.

“Open it!”Agron chimed. 

Nasir tore open the paper, lifted the lid and then burst into laughter. In the box was a lovely 'bouquet' of apples. All different types of apples--green, fuji, golden, red, granny—were stuck on green sticks with faux leaves in between them. A little white card was tucked into the assortment, _For the apple of my eye_.

Nasir just shook his head and continued chuckling.

“Well?” Agron asked, seeking something in particular.

Nasir paused for a long, long moment then said, “Awwww!”

 

**Man, oh man, you're my best friend, I scream it to the nothingness, There ain't nothing that I need**

“So….um…” Nasir started hesitantly, “I’ve been….thinking….” His eyes were darting everywhere avoiding Agron and his hands were beginning to cramp from the fidgeting and knuckle popping.

“Always nice when that happeneds.” Agron interjected and flashed that dazzling smile before Nasir could get annoyed.

“I want us to be together…. like for real, not just drunk make out buddies, or brokenhearted make out buddies, or celebratory make out buddies, or jack..off...budies,” Nasir trailed off as he realized this list could go on for a while; they had done almost everything short of cock or finger penetration and fellatio.

“...Really anything non…committed……” He paused for a second before continuing. “I want to be with you.” Nasir managed to not look directly at Agron even though he was sitting next to him on the couch.

“For real?” Agron asked surprised, shockingly surprised. Which could read as if he'd always wanted this and was so happy Nasir thought the same or he had never even thought about it and Nasir was an idiot.

“I mean if it’s a shit idea…” Nasir began but was quickly shut up by Agron’s lips closing around his. It was long and sweet, instantly stilling any anxiety in Nasir.

“I’ve been waiting,.” Agron said in a husky voice, smiling warmly.

Nasir smiled a little, and went to kiss him again, before remembering Naevia's advice. “BUT...I think we should wait on…. sex.”

“WHAT?! Why? We’ve already put in almost 2 years!”

“Yeah but, we’re best friends and I don’t want to mess that up... so... just in case.”

Agron smiled. “You just keep being you and there's nothing else I’ll need."

 

**Well, hot and heavy, pumpkin pie, Chocolate candy, Jesus Christ, Ain't nothing please me more than you.**

Agron’s eyes were closed tight so that he could be fully immersed in the pressure, pleasure, and pain of Nasir’s beautiful cock. His mouth hung open trying desperately to continue the work of his nose and keep breathing, but he still gasped for air. His body, his senses were haywire. He had chill bumps and sweat, he was dizzy and focused, he was never wanted Nasir to stop but he couldn’t take much more. Slow, hot and heavy, Nasir fucked him, and deep. So deep that Agron reluctantly told him to take it easy. Nasir worked the slow steady rhythm for what seemed like hours, randomly punctuating with a jabbing thrust, making Agron’s breath hitch.

“Jesus Christ,” Agron whispered, through hisses and moans. He opened his eyes to his little lover. Nasir was sweating, strands of his beautiful hair clung to his flushed skin. And chocolate frosting was smeared on his cheeks. Agron reached up and pulled Nasir to his face. He licked Nasir’s open mouth, tasting the chocolate and Agron's cock seasoning his lips and breath before kissing him. Nasir shifted his legs and buried his face in Agron’s neck, speeding up slightly to reach his orgasm, with Agron following behind.

“Fuuuck,” Nasir said breathlessly before collapsing on Agron’s sweaty, sticky chest. They needed to get up, the chocolate and lube and cum would set in their sheets. But as Nasir began to move Agron--who was already half asleep--swung his huge arm around him, trapping him. Nasir was too drained to struggle, so he nestled in and fell asleep, sticky, sated, and loved.


	2. Verse 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moments in a relationship

**I'll follow you into the park, through the jungle, through the dark, Girl, I never loved one like you**  
  


“Remind me again how the hell you got me to go camping?”

“I asked you when you couldn’t say no cause my mouth was full.” Agron grinned and winked at Nasir. Nasir laughed and rolled his eyes as he swatted a bug on his arm.

“It wouldn’t be so bad if not for the damn bugs.” Nasir kicked at a mosquito hovering near the fire. “And the no shower.” He added.

“Oh you can shower. The shower is down that way.” Agron nodded to the right.

“You ass! Why are you just now telling me?” Nasir grabbed a towel and body wash to head to the stalls.

“Wait for me!” Agron called out to him. Agron kicked off his shoes and slid into his sandals before grabbing his towel and joining Nasir.

“Alright then,” Nasir said turning around to the dark path. “To the jungle, through the dark…for a shower…” he sighed. “The part when people usually get killed…”

Agron laughed. “Babe is barely a park; the highway is not even 10 minutes away.”

“What the hell difference does that make?” Nasir kept staring hard at the sidewalk as if it was about to do something. “ **You** don’t have to worry about anything, but me….”

Agron was amused by Nasir’s fear. Nasir made a mental note to be mad at him about that, later, when he wasn’t facing a dangerous cliché and under attack by six legged creatures. 

 Agron suddenly grabbed Nasir’s wrist and hoisted him on shoulders.

“The only person you have to worry about stabbing you with something is me!” He said as he ran down the walkway with Nasir in tow.

**Moats and boats and waterfalls, Alleyways and pay phone calls, I’ve been everywhere with you.**

“Cheeks, I let you get me on a row boat in a freaking moat, this is the least you can do.” Nasir said.

“That was cool! We were at a castle! This, this is just a horrible, plus it smells like they baked dead shit and fish guts in urine and coated the walls with it.” Agron said in objection as he stared at the red rectangular, windowed booth with Telephone written on it.

“Why does it smell like that? And who the hell makes a pay phone call anyway?” Agron asked, disgusted.

“We are in London,” Nasir declared, “We must do as the Londoners do.”

“You do realize that there are NO Londoners using the pay phones.” Agron interjected.

“How about you shut the hell up and get in here with me?”

“Nasir, I can NOT fit in there with you.”

“Make it work!” Nasir snapped at him.

Agron reluctantly got in the phone booth with Nasir. They shuffled around, muttering and cursing. It took a second but they managed to close the door behind them.

“Jesus, It…”

“Cheeks!” Nasir yelled. “Hush and take the picture.” Nasir shifted a bit to get the shelf out his back and Agron’s cock from his stomach.

“You know, I’ve been everywhere with you and I never thought there would be a time or place that I didn’t want to have sex with you, until now.” Agron sadly declared, making Nasir laugh as he snapped the picture.

**  
That's true, laugh until we think we'll die, Barefoot on a summer night, Never could be sweeter than with you**

They sat feet to feet on the couch, making their toes poke, rub and play with each other, the residual hum of hearty laughter still buzzing in their chest. Half a bottle of rum was gone. They had been on fail blog for like an hour. It was hot that night, the stupid air conditioner had finally given out on them, in August! All the windows were down, creating a nice breeze. The noisy crickets and floating mosquitos around the light bulbs made it seemed like they were on vacation in a cottage somewhere, instead of being drunk bums on a Saturday night, at their house, in the suburbs.

Agron had his tablet and Nasir was equipped with his laptop. They had slowly transition to Youtube and shifted to sit next to each other. Youtube, boredom, alcohol and tiredness were a mischievously entertaining combination.

“What about this one?” Nasir said as he typed a baby, laughing, paper and played the video. At first Agron looked perplexed, then he started to giggle, and each ripped worked him up to a teary laughter just like the baby.

“She fucking loves it! Look at her!”

“I know!” Nasir exclaimed through his giggles.

“No, no I got one…” Agron hit the keys and found the video.

“Bed intruder,what the hell is that?”

“Just. Fucking. Wait!” Agron said, already grinning wildly at the scrawny man in a red scarf.

Then the music came in! Nasir burst out laughing. He cracked up before ‘the good part’ as Agron called it began. Then the piano came on, “Hide your kids, hide you WWIIIIFEEE!” Agron sang in a tone deaf falsetto with squinted eyes and wide mouth, making Nasir roar.  He laughed so hard he held his sides. Then Agron went to AFV and it was all over.

“Okay stop…I can’t, I think I’m about die.” Nasir said with wet eyes. “We’re such losers!” Nasir said beaming up at Agron, whose face was red and eyes teary. He moved closer to Nasir, wet his lips and kissed him. 

 

 **And in the streets you run a-free, Like it's only you and me, Geez, you're something to see**  
  
Nasir had been pacing his living room for over half an hour. Re-playing what happened over and over again. He was fuming but now he was just worried. Agron had never yelled at him. He had never hung up on Agron. They don’t argue anyway and this so much more.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Nasir snatched the door open, _WHO THE FUCK WOULD BE AT HIS DOOR AT 11:30 at…_ oh Agron.

Agron was standing in his doorway drenched and breathing wildly. His shirt was soaking wet, clinging to his chest and muscles. His nipples were hard. His skin was flushed and covered with goose bumps.

“Wow!” Nasir said kind of stunned. Agron was there and he looked breathtaking, quite a sight to see.

“I didn’t… like how that was going….”Agron said breathlessly.

“So you ran over here?!”

“I drove over here but I got a flat. I didn’t want you to come out in the rain so I just ran the last three blocks.” Agron took a quick breath. “It’s raining harder than it seems… Babe, I’m sorry, I …”

Nasir jumped on Agron and kissed him, hard. His arms instantly wrapped around Nasir’s lithe body as Nasir raked his fingers through Agron’s wet hair.  Agron whispered sorry into his mouth again and again as they kissed away their troubles. It was their first big fight but in each other’s arms it didn’t matter anymore.

“You know it’s just you and me, right?” Nasir asked Agron after while, moving his head from his shoulder to look in his eyes. Agron nodded slowly and surely. He smiled before kissing him again and carrying Nasir to the bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nasir picked up his phone and called Agron.

“You love it don’t you?” Agron said smugly, Nasir could hear his smirk.

“It’s…. well….” Nasir began hesitantly. He really hated giving in to Agron, _sometimes_. “...Honestly… I liked it.” He said as dry as possible.

Agron laughed. “Well you don’t have to sound so painful.”

“No, really, I like it. I downloaded it.”

“Well, that’s how I feel about you. So remember that the next time you want to bite my head off.”

Nasir laughed. “I’ll try.”

**Let me go home, Home is whenever I'm with you…**  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End, Thanks for reading!


End file.
